Daddy, how do we make babies ?
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Special Birthday's Gift". Les enfants, surtout lorsqu'ils n'ont pas encore passé la barre des dix ans, ont toujours un tas de questions existentielles auxquelles ils souhaitent apporter des réponses qu'ils vont chercher auprès de leurs parents. Et si Tomas demandait à son père le fameux "comment on fait les bébés ?" ?


_Après des jours et des jours de demandes intensives, voilà ce que mes deux petites esclaves n'ont cessé de me quémander. J'ai cherché à repousser encore et encore un peu l'échéance, mais au bout d'un moment, ce n'est plus possible. Mais il y a bien une raison à cette longue attente. Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration (non ça pour le moment, je n'ai encore jamais connu ça pour le moment), cet OS état déjà écrit depuis qu'on me l'avait demandé. Après quatorze OS (oui, celui-ci est le quatorzième), je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps que Tomas et William tirent leurs révérences. Bien sûr, si vous avez des envies particulières avec eux, je suis ouverte à toute proposition, je ne referme pas totalement cette page si je puis dire. C'est juste que, ayant déjà plein d'autres projets en tête (par exemple, avec Lily, avec UR, avec WCHB, avec des scènes alternatives, ...), je me dis que c'est le moment de stopper cette série (d'OS, pas la série en elle-même hein !). Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas risquer, par la suite, de reproduire des choses dans d'autres écrits. Voilà pour la petite explication qui s'imposait !_

_Comme dit un peu plus tôt, c'est le quatorzième OS du genre, après ______"____________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"**,_"**The day before**" , "_**On the other side of the road**", "__**Just a few isn't possible at all",** "**Childish game**", "__**An ordinary evening**", "__**Just a nightmare**_" et "_**Special Birthday's Gift**". Dernière piqûre de rappel, pour la forme : __________________________________________________________Rachel____________________________ a 7 ans, et a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que Cuddy et lui sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui d'ailleurs, est toujours un grand sujet de conversation des employés commères du PPTH - ils ont découvert après leur voyage de noces sur la mythique route 66, que Lisa attendait leur troisième enfant, le petit William. A présent, le petit bout est né, le jour-même du huitième anniversaire de Rachel. Voilà voilà !_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Allez, vous avez suffisamment attendu, le voici cet OS. Je me répète, mais c'est peut-être vraiment le dernier du genre. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sincèrement. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt les amis.  
See ya people ! _

* * *

_**Daddy, how do we make babies ?**_

Depuis son retour de la maternité avec le troisième enfant de la famille, Lisa profitait pleinement de son congé. Bien sûr, elle restait toujours en contact avec son quatrième enfant – le PPTH – autant qu'elle en avait la possibilité, mais elle consacrait la plus grosse partie de son temps à sa famille, et semblait y prendre plus que goût. William avait à présent deux petites semaines, et se portait comme un charme.

Quand à Rachel et Tomas, ils étaient ravis comme des paons d'avoir leur petit frère à leurs côtés, et ne se lassaient jamais de regarder leurs parents s'occuper de lui. Le moindre petit geste, la moindre petite grimace, et déjà ils riaient aux éclats. Les peurs de Tomas concernant le possible fait que le petit dernier lui vole l'amour de ses géniteurs s'étaient envolés, et il adorait répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'à présent il était un grand frère.

En ce dimanche après-midi, tous profitaient d'une journée en famille, tranquilles dans la villa. Rachel et Tomas regardaient la télévision en compagnie de leurs parents, pendant que leur frère dormait paisiblement. Mais, comme tout bébé qui se respecte, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et rapidement, ses pleurs se firent entendre. Cuddy déposa un baiser sur la joue de son époux et se leva, disparaissant dans le couloir afin de s'occuper de son nouveau-né.

De son côté, Tom tourna la tête vers son papa, penchant la tête sur le côté comme il avait si souvent vu sa maman le faire. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qui serait mieux placé que son père pour y répondre, lui qui semblait tout savoir ? Doucement, il tapota son épaule mais, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponses de sa part, il attrapa son menton pour qu'enfin il le regarde.

**- Papa, j'ai une question à poser à toi**, s'exclama alors le petit garçon, confortablement assis sur le canapé et balançant ses jambes dans le vide. **Comment on fait les bébés ?**

Et merde. House ferma les yeux, respirant un bon coup. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fils lui pose une telle question, et surtout MAINTENANT ? Il détourna la tête, essayant de reporter son attention sur l'écran plat.

**- On verra plus tard Tommy**, prétexta-t-il. **Regarde, le coyote court dans le vide !  
- Naaaaaaaaan je veux savoir maintenant ! **Gémit le petit en retour. **Il est pas drôle le loup. Moi je veux savoir comment on fait les bébés.**

Rachel, qui s'était vautrée sur un canapé, tourna la tête vers eux, et acquiesça grandement. Elle adorait les explications de leur père, plus encore lorsque ce dernier se faisait réprimander par leur mère sous prétexte qu'il utilisait de vilains mots. Et puis, il savait toujours tout !

**- Raconte nous comment on fait les bébés, Papa ! **Répéta-t-elle en affichant un large sourire.  
**- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre Maman, elle sait encore mieux que moi**, se défendit le Diagnosticien. **Moi je n'étais même pas là !**

Un raclement de voix se fit entendre, et tous regardèrent Cuddy qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embouchure de la porte, tenant William contre elle tandis que celui-ci tétait sereinement son sein. Elle s'avança vers eux, fit signe à House de dégager ses pieds de la table basse, et s'installa à côté de lui.

**- Menteur**, lâcha-t-elle. **Évidemment que tu étais là.  
- Mais Papa, moi je veux que ce soit toi qui raconte ! **Précisa Tomas en faisant ses yeux de biche. **Si-teu-plait !  
- Je te préviens Greg, édulcorée la version**, le somma-t-elle. **Sinon je te promets que tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant un bon moment.  
****- Alors fais le toi**, tiqua ce dernier. **C'est pas à moi d'expliquer une telle chose !  
- Mais si, parce que t'es un Papa**, souffla Rachel. **Et les Papas, c'est évident que ça sait comment on fait les enfants. En plus, Maman et toi vous êtes des médecins, alors c'est obligé que tu saches !**

Il fit mine de lui faire les gros yeux mais elle lui tira la langue en retour, faisant ainsi rire Tomas et stoppant William dans sa tétée. Mais le bébé reprit vite le mamelon en bouche, parfaitement blotti dans les bras de sa mère.

**- C'est toi que le public demande, c'est à toi d'assurer le show ! **Ajouta Lisa en souriant grandement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, mais finit par céder. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que celui-ci, car lorsque ses enfants avaient une idée en tête, il était quasiment impossible de la leur retirer. Alors il allait devoir se coller à cette mission, coûte que coûte.

**- Alors... En fait, tout est une question d'abeilles**, commença-t-il. **En fait les abeilles... Et les cigognes...  
- Tu dis que des bêtises ! **Tiqua Tomas. **C'est pas l'heure de parler des n'abeilles et des cigognes !  
- Des choux alors ? Des roses ? **Poursuivit House, en adressant un regard désespéré à Cuddy.  
**- Tu te débrouilles **_**Chéri **_**! **Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, se retenant de rire à gorge déployée.  
**- Papa, on est pas des idiots**, rappela Rachel en le fixant intensément. **On sait que les petits garçons ne naissent pas dans des choux et les filles dans des roses. Et c'est pas non plus les cigognes qui amènent les bébés en les portant avec leur bec, c'est pas possible. Sinon Maman n'aurait pas eu besoin d'avoir William à l'hôpital le jour de mon anniversaire !**

Lisa pouffa de rire, tout en caressant le front du dernier né, qui commençait alors à ralentir sa tétée, presque rassasié.

**- Alors... Pour faire un bébé, il faut un papa et une maman**, déclara House.  
**- Ça c'est pas nouveau, tous le monde le sait**, coupa la fillette.  
**- On peut prendre qui on veut comme maman et comme papa ? **S'étonna aussitôt Tomas. **Même Rach' elle peut être une maman avec Léo ? Ou avec moi ?**

Le Diagnosticien écarquilla les yeux, et reporta son attention sur sa fille aînée.

**- Non, pas avec toi Tomas. Et puis, c'est qui ce Léo ? **Demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
**- C'est le chéri de Racheeeeeeeel ! **Annonça Tom, fier de gêner sa grande sœur.

La fillette lui adressa un regard noir, et croisa ses bras sur son buste, comme si elle boudait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça ?

**- C'est juste un copain ! **S'offusqua cette dernière. **Moi, je ne m'appelle pas Tomas, j'ai pas embrassé Zoey dans la cour de récré ?**

Cette fois-ci, House et Cuddy se mirent à rire d'une même voix. Ils avaient vraiment des enfants merveilleux, qui ne cessaient de les amuser. Jamais ils ne se lasseraient d'eux !

**- Hep hep hep tous les deux, on se calme**, fit Lisa en plaçant Willy sur son épaule pour qu'il fasse son rot. **Laissez votre père finir son histoire au lieu de vous chamailler au sujet de vos amoureux. De toute façon, on en reparlera plus tard !  
****- Y a intérêt qu'on en parle oui ! **S'exclama House. **Vous êtes un peu jeune pour avoir des amoureux.  
- Raconte la suite ! **S'impatienta Tomas. **Un papa et une maman. Ça fait pas un bébé ça ! Ça fait des bisous-bisous tout baveux !  
- Bien sûr que si**, rétorqua House. **La preuve, sans ça, vous ne seriez pas là. Donc, un papa et une maman s'aiment, ils se font des câlins...  
- Comme toi et Maman vous faîtes ? **S'interrogea le petit.  
**- Exactement. Ils se font des bisous, et quand tout le monde dort ils...  
- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire House**, le menaça sa femme en berçant leur bébé.  
**- Disons que Maman, dans son ventre, elle a des ovules**, continua-t-il.  
**- Comme des petits œufs**, approuva l'Endocrinologue.  
**- Comme les poules ? **S'étonna leur premier fils.  
**- Mais non idiot, Maman c'est pas une poule ! **Objecta Rachel. **Maman elle a des œufs spécials.  
- On dit 'spéciaux' mon ange**, la rattrapa sa mère.  
**- Et alors les zeufs de Maman ? **Ajouta Tommy.  
**- Et bien, quand Papa fait un câlin avec Maman pour faire un bébé, lui il a des spermatozoïdes qui...  
- Comme des petits têtards, tu sais les bébés grenouilles qu'on avait vu à l'étang l'autre jour**, imagea la Doyenne.  
**- Oui ! Même que moi je voulais les attraper ! **Se souvint le petit.  
**- Ouais, comme ceux-là, sauf que ceux de Papa, tu ne peux pas les attraper**, fit House. **Bref, pendant le câlin, un spermatozoïde de Papa va rencontrer l'ovule de Maman, et ensuite un bébé va se faire.  
- Mais pourquoi le bébé il était dans le ventre à Maman alors ? Pourquoi il est pas dehors ? **Indiqua Tomas en désignant le ventre redevenu plat de sa mère.  
**- Parce que c'est là que le spermatozoïde et l'ovule se trouvent quand ils se rencontrent**, répondit Greg. **C'est pour ça que le bébé grandit là, parce que Maman peut lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin pour être assez grand quand il devra sortir.**

Rachel, qui écoutait attentivement, s'approcha un peu plus, son visage trahissant le fait qu'une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Lisa le remarqua bien vite, et lui fit signe de parler.

**- Mais comment tu peux avoir des graines dans ton ventre aussi Papa ? C'est pas normal ça. Si elles sont dans ton ventre, elles peuvent pas sortir comme ça**, tiqua-t-elle.  
**- Contrairement à Maman, elles ne sont pas dans mon ventre, mais dans mon pénis**, nota House.

Les yeux de Tomas s'arrondirent comme des billes. Cette révélation semblait réellement être une surprise pour lui. Pas tant pour le fait que Greg use de mots tels que « pénis » - ils n'avaient jamais cherchés à s'emmerder avec des «_ zizis _», «_ zézette _» et tout le tralala, préférant de loin leur apprendre dès le début les réels mots -, mais surtout par le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas tout à fait comment cela pouvait se faire.

**- Mais alors quand moi je fais un câlin à Maman, elle peut avoir un bébé ? **S'inquiéta-t-il subitement. **Ou quand elle aide moi dans la douche ?**

Lisa enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son époux, gloussant aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Qu'il était adorable son fils ! Une fois à peu près calmée, elle tendit la main vers lui et la prit dans la sienne, l'autre maintenant toujours son petit troisième.

**- Mais non mon cœur, ça ne marche qu'avec les grands**, le rassura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. **Maman ne peut avoir de bébés qu'avec ton Papa.  
****  
** Tomas poussa un soupir, comme rassuré par ces propos. Ouf, tant mieux alors ! Il vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, sa petite main sur l'estomac de cette dernière.

**- Et comment le câlin il peut faire un bébé ? **Demanda-t-il en avançant un peu la bouche en avant, tel un petit canard.  
**- Et bien tu sais la différence entre un garçon et une fille, n'est-ce pas ? **Fit House en se penchant vers le petit, tandis que Rachel avait pris place sur le sol, assise en tailleur.  
**- Moi je sais ! **S'enthousiasma sa sœur.  
**- Justement, toi ne dis rien**, souffla-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. **C'est à Tom que j'ai posé la question.  
- Les monsieurs ils ont des pénis, et les madames des vagins**, répondit fièrement le principal concerné.  
**- Et bien justement, pendant le câlin, le pénis de Papa va dans le vagin de Maman, et il y dépose le spermatozoïde pour faire le bébé avec l'ovule.**

Aussitôt, Tomas porta son regard sur le ventre de sa mère, comme s'il désirait voir au travers. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas en détail les explications qu'on lui fournissait, mais il semblait se suffire de cela, et comprendre qu'on lui disait la vérité.

**- Papa et Maman, c'est comme les Légos, ils s'emboîtent ! **Renchérit Rachel.

Lisa fronça les sourcils, peu ravie d'entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de sa fille. Certes, elle avait déjà huit ans et devait avoir vent de bon nombre de choses à l'école, mais tout de même !

**- Rachel ! **La sermonna-t-elle. **On ne dit pas de telles choses !  
- Elle a pas tort quand même... **Murmura House avant de se recevoir un coup de coude en plein dans le torse.  
**- Pardon Maman... **S'excusa la fillette.  
**- Et dis Papa, c'est pour ça que le bébé il doit aller à l'hôpital avec Maman pour sortir de son ventre ? Et que Rachel et moi on a du aller voir Willy là-bas après l'anniversaire ?**

**- Dans le mille**, s'exclama House avant de tendre les bras pour récupérer William. **Parce que pendant neuf mois, ton petit frère a grandi bien au chaud.  
- C'est pour ça que le ventre de Maman, il grossissait encore et encore, et qu'il devenait tout rond**, ajouta Rachel.  
**- Tu peux le dire Rach', ta mère devenait presque une baleine ! **Se moqua le médecin.** On a frôlé la catastrophe !**  
**- HOUSE ! **S'exclama Cuddy un peu trop fort, ce qui fit trembler William avant qu'il ne fonde en larmes.

Elle se releva, reprit son fils dans les bras, et se dirigea vers le couloir, en adressant un regard noir à son employé. Pendant ses grossesses, même si elle avait été fière de porter ses enfants, elle ne s'était jamais sentie bien avec ses kilos en trop. Elle n'était pas de celles qui portaient une attention minutieuse à son poids, mais elle avait toujours craint - de façon idiote, elle le reconnaissait – de perdre House à cause de ça. Et puis, depuis la naissance de William, même si elle avait perdu une grande partie de ce qu'elle avait pris, elle n'aimait pas le minuscule bourrelet qui s'était formé au niveau de son bas-ventre. Greg avait toujours grandement apprécié son corps, et s'il s'en lassait à présent ? Du coup, les remarques au sujet de son corps, encore plus durant sa grossesse, ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment.

House l'avait regardé partir, et avait regretté ses mots. Certes, il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il avait bien vu que ses paroles avaient été blessantes. Il reposa son attention sur ses enfants, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

**- Ça te va Tomas ? Tu as compris comment on fait les bébés maintenant ? **Demanda-t-il simplement.  
**- Voui ! **Assura celui-ci.  
**- Mais promettez-moi une chose tous les deux**, déclara presque solennellement le Diagnosticien. **C'est grâce à votre Maman que vous êtes là, tous les trois. Même si toi Rachel, elle n'a pas pu te porter dans son ventre, elle est à l'origine de ce que tu es. Promettez-moi bien que vous prendrez toujours soin d'elle. Que vous lui montrerez toujours à quel point vous l'aimez. C'est la meilleure Maman qui existe, vous n'imaginez même pas la chance que l'on a de l'avoir.**

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent vivement, et vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de leur père, qui enroula un bras autour de chacun. Il n'était pas friand de câlins, mais de temps à autre, il ne disait pas non. Et puis, au final, il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti avec son explication !

**- Dis Papa, tu crois que ma vraie maman et mon vrai papa ils s'aimaient ? **Osa demander Rachel, en levant les yeux vers lui.  
**- Je pense**, articula-t-il. **Tu sais, quand tu es arrivée, ta vraie maman, Nathalie, a eu très très peur. Elle était jeune, tu es arrivée plus tôt que prévu... Elle voulait à tout prix pouvoir t'offrir une vie où tu serais aimée. Ta Maman et moi avons tout fait pour essayer de la sauver, mais c'était trop tard. Et quand elle t'a vu dans les bras de Maman, qu'elle a vu comme elle était douce avec toi, et quand ses parents ont été d'accord, Maman a pu t'adopter. Nathalie n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme maman de substitution pour toi, et même ton vrai papa partageait son avis. Maman est la meilleure, elle l'a toujours été.  
- Et t'es ma grande sœur à moi ! **Précisa Tomas. **Et à Willy aussi !**

Rachel hocha faiblement la tête, se blottissant tout contre son père. Depuis petite déjà, le fait qu'elle ait été adoptée ne lui avait jamais été caché. D'autant plus qu'elle savait combien elle avait été désirée par Lisa, et combien elle avait fait et faisait toujours son bonheur. Nathalie était peut-être sa mère biologique, mais Lisa était tout comme, c'était sa Maman et personne au monde ne pourrait la remplacer.

**- Je t'aime Papa**, assura-t-elle alors. **Très fort.** **Et pareil pour Maman, Tomas et Willy.  
- Nous aussi on t'aime Rach'**, promit House en embrassant le sommet du crâne de sa fille. **Allez, il est temps d'aller enfiler vos pyjamas, comme ça vous pourrez jouer un peu avant le dîner.**

Ils ne se firent pas davantage prier et, après un petit bisou sur la joue du Néphrologue, ils filèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. House quant à lui, demeura assis sur le canapé, et sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Cuddy, avant de l'entraîner à lui et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Tout à l'heure, avant que tu partes... **Commença-t-il.  
**- Tu ne voulais pas dire ça, je sais**, finit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. **Je savais que tu plaisantais, et pourtant je l'ai mal pris. C'est juste que je ne sais pas, depuis ma grossesse..**

Il scella amoureusement ses lèvres aux siennes, avant de la faire allonger sur le divan afin qu'elle puisse placer sa tête sur ses genoux et qu'ainsi, il puisse voir son visage et promener sa main dans ses cheveux sans soucis.

**- Mais je n'aurai pas du dire ça comme ça**, reconnut-il. **J'ai voulu te taquiner, alors que tu es parfaite.  
- Je ne suis PAS parfaite**, le reprit-elle.  
**- A mes yeux, tu l'es**, la rattrapa-t-il. **Tu l'as toujours été. Que ce soit avant tes grossesses, pendant ou maintenant.**  
**- En tout cas, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit aux enfants ensuite... **Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, tout en entremêlant leurs doigts. **C'était très... Touchant.  
- Vilaine, tu nous as espionné ! **Se plaignit-il faussement. **Au passage, ce n'était que la stricte vérité.  
- Je ne vous ai pas espionné, j'ai couché Willy, et en revenant, je vous ai entendu tous les trois. Ça m'a ému, vraiment**, promit-elle.  
**- On a de la chance d'avoir des enfants comme eux. Rachel n'a jamais souffert d'avoir été adoptée, Tomas est gaga de sa grande soeur et ne se séparerait d'elle pour rien au monde**, fit-il en souriant. **Sans parler des pots de colle qu'ils sont devenus maintenant que William est né !**

Elle se mit à rire, se plaçant un peu plus contre le torse de son époux. Ainsi, elle se sentait protégée, aimée. Elle avait beau connaître son homme depuis plus de vingt ans, il l'émerveillait toujours, et pimentait ses journées pour que jamais elle ne s'ennuie. Nul part ailleurs il n'y avait d'autres hommes comme lui, et elle se plaisait à admirer l'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt, signe qu'il lui appartenait, à elle et à elle seule.

**- On en fait des jaloux**, fanfaronna-t-elle. **D'ailleurs tu savais qu'à l'hôpital, quand j'étais encore à la maternité, toutes les infirmières se relayaient pour pouvoir voir Willy ? Même une partie des médecins !**

Il se mit à pouffer lui aussi, amusé par le comportement du personnel du PPTH. Depuis le temps qu'ils y travaillaient, ils avaient plus que l'habitude d'avoir affaire aux meilleures commères du pays, mais les savoir à l'affut de la moindre petite information croustillante l'amusait toujours. Vraiment, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

**- C'est normal, quand tu regardes les mioches de Hourani, on se demande pourquoi son espèce peut se reproduire**, se moqua-t-il. **Tu les as vu dernièrement ? Je parie qu'eux, ils ne savent pas même comment on fait les enfants !  
- Tout de même, ils ont 13 et 15 ans ! **Rappela Cuddy, en jouant avec la bague que portait son mari. **A leur âge, ils sont censés le savoir tout de même.  
- Tu oublies qu'ils sont totalement débiles**, souffla-t-il. **L'autre jour, ils ont été déposés à l'hôpital par leur nounou ou je-ne-sais-qui, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester tout seuls chez eux pour faire leurs devoirs et qu'ils s'énervaient sous prétexte qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les faire. Même Rachel est plus intelligente qu'eux deux réunis !**

Lisa roula des yeux, et pinça un peu le biceps de son Diagnosticien qui gémit en retour. Il fit mine de bouder un peu mais, très vite, elle enveloppa son visage rugueux avec ses mains et le força à approcher sa bouche de la sienne, afin de l'embrasser.

**- Ne t'amuses quand même pas trop à lui mettre dans les dents que nos enfants sont de petits génies**, déclara-t-elle. **Même si, je te l'accorde, c'est la vérité pour Rachel et Tomas.  
- William sera comme son frère et sa sœur, c'est certain**, assura le médecin. **Parce qu'avec deux cerveaux comme les nôtres, ça engendre une race supérieur !  
- Quand tu dis ça comme ça, on dirait que tu souhaites dominer le monde**, ricana Lisa. **Ça fait presque peur !  
- Si on le souhaitait, on pourrait ! **Poursuivit House en riant lui aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un coup. Il n'était vraiment pas croyable celui-là ! Mais c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait si fort. Elle se rassit sur le canapé, enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et se blottit tout contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, nicha sa tête contre lui, et y déposa un baiser. Il la serra contre son torse, s'enivrant du délicat parfum qu'elle dégageait, quoique un peu teinté par l'odeur de lait maternel.

**- Ne m'appuies pas trop contre toi House, sinon tu risques de te retrouver avec du lait partout**, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
**- Tu crois vraiment que j'avais oublié le détail qui a rendu tes seins encore plus gros qu'avant ? **S'étonna-t-il faussement.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et tourna ensuite la tête vers le couloir donnant sur les chambres.

**- Allons vérifier que William dort bien, et que Rachel et Tomas ont mis leurs pyjamas**, proposa-t-elle. **Ensuite, on pourra cuisiner ensemble, ça te va ?  
- A condition que tu me laisses me charger de la partie cuisine, et que tu ne t'occupes principalement que de l'épluchage**, indiqua-t-il. **J'aimerai éviter l'empoisonnement !**

Elle se mit debout et lui tendit la main pour qu'il fasse de même, avant de lui tendre sa canne. Puis, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du nourrisson, où le petit dormait profondément, son petit ventre se soulevant à chaque respiration. Ils se penchèrent au dessus du berceau, et elle laissa son index glisser sur la joue du petit bout, doucement, tendrement, sans le réveiller.

**- On est doué pour faire des enfants, il faut le reconnaître**, murmura-t-elle. **Il est si mignon...  
- A croire qu'on a la meilleure recette pour faire des gosses**, chuchota-t-il à son tour. **Mais la prochaine fois que l'un d'eux posent une question du genre « Comment on fait les bébés ? », « Pourquoi vous faîtes des câlins ? », ou « Pourquoi des fois Maman elle fait des bruits quand vous êtes tous les deux dans la chambre ? », je te promets que c'est toi qui t'y collera. C'est plus facile pour moi de résoudre des énigmes médicales que de répondre à de telles interrogations de la part des enfants.**

Elle se mit à sourire grandement, et attrapa son bras pour le placer autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'elle enroulait le sien autour de la taille de son époux et employé. Elle reposa sa tête contre lui, et ferma les yeux. C'est fou comme il parvenait toujours à lui apporter le bonheur dont elle avait besoin. Il avait su se faire une place plus qu'importante dans le cœur de sa belle, et lui offrir la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et lui montrer chaque jour à sa manière, la puissance de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Ils demeurèrent à admirer encore quelques secondes le petit ange, puis sortirent de la chambre vérifier les deux plus grands, qui jouaient calmement dans la chambre de Tomas, vêtus de leurs pyjamas préférés. Les deux adultes se sourirent, puis House poussa Cuddy à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, la bloquant ainsi avec les enfants.

**- Personne ne bouge tant que votre mère n'aura pas été chatouillée ! **Fit-il à travers la surface boisée. **Elle a été vilaine avec moi, elle mérite que vous l'attaquiez aux guillis !**

De l'autre côté, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour motiver les enfants, qui se firent un malin plaisir de se jeter sur leur mère. Cette dernière se retrouva sans défenses, et éclata franchement de rire sous les petites mains des enfants. Ils ne la lâchèrent qu'une fois qu'elle les en supplia, se tordant de rire sur le sol. House débloqua alors la porte et l'ouvrit, adressant un large sourire à son épouse sitôt elle croisa son regard. Elle lui fit une charmante grimace et lui passa devant en ondulant exagérément les hanches.

**- Tu me le payeras**, souffla-t-elle au passage.

Toute la petite famille rejoignit ensuite la cuisine, où les enfants prirent place autour du comptoir pendant que leur mère sortait du frigo les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du dîner, et que leur père sortait les ustensiles.

Leur quotidien avait drôlement changé ces cinq dernières années, mais ce n'était finalement pas pour leur déplaire. D'un simple couple dont la femme avait adopté seule une petite fille, ils formaient à présent une vraie petite famille, agrandie par l'arrivée de Tomas puis William. Leur amour se partageait sans aucun problème entre chacun des enfants, qu'importe l'existence de liens génétiques ou non. Alors peut-être qu'ils seraient encore bien souvent devant des questions existentielles si chères au cœur de nos petits anges, questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas toujours les réponses adéquates, mais ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde. C'était _LEUR_ famille,un point c'est tout. Ils n'avaient donc d'autres choix que de se préparer aux éventuelles questions à venir de leur progéniture, en veillant – surtout pour House, car Cuddy s'assurait de son mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas – à ne pas aller trop dans les détails suivant le sujet …

_The End._


End file.
